The Leak Protection Institution
by saintofall
Summary: people (leaks) have fell in through other dimensions such as naruto, bleach,etc.. and the children that have powers go to the LPI leak protection institute have to learn to control their powers while learning. will be accepting your oc's


hey, I hope pyou all enjoy this story its my first story so please dont flame i ma taking in ocs and the rules and such are at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

In the year 2015, Scientist Professor Johnson was rideculed and shunned for his belief and theroies into the possibility of alternate dimensions. He eventualy left the scientific community to chase after his dream to create a machine that could make it not only possible to travel to other dimmensions, but prove to the world that they exsisted.

Three years later he finally managed to create the machine of his dream. The device itself would create a tear in the very fabric of reality. Allowing him to create the portal to another dimmension. This would prove to be his greatest achievement, but also his greatest failure. The day he started up the machine it worked for the span of 10 minutes before it failed, blowing up and taking his life in the process.

It was a few days after his death did the world soon realize not only he was right, but that he had put the very world itself in danger. Portals from other dimmensions began appearing all over the world causing what is now known as 'Leaks' to appear. These 'Leaks' were things from these dimmensions that people originaly believed to be only from shows, books, or even games. But, the reality of the situation hit hard when New York was attacked by a large group of Hollows, taking hundreds of lives.

Other similar attacks happened around the world varying in the 'attackers' and the damage. The many countries of the world teamed up to fight off this threat as their scientist worked on a machine to fix the portals that kept opening up.

After battling agianst the many Leaks for five years, the scientist finally managed to create the device that when activated would close up any portal that appeared. The device turned the tide of the battles. Even though the machine closed the portals it could not stop them from appearing, so every now and then a portal would open up and a small amount of Leaks would get in.

Ten years later a true suprise hit the world, when children were being born with powers and abilities that exsisted from the dimmensions that the Leaks came from. After much debate a school was built on an island so that these children could train their abilities, so that they maybe able to help fight agianst any Leaks that may appear.

Now in 2093, sixty years after the founding of 'The Leak Protection Institution' or 'LPI' for short. The world is a much safer place and the entire world is now closer then it has ever been.

* * *

**Rules for OC's**

You may only have one power from one show, game, book, etc. You may create an original power as long as it follows the rules from where you choose the power to be from. Ex.) Naruto-Clan, One Piece-Devil . The power chosen cannot be to strong. Ex.) No logai from One Piece No rinnegan or mangekyo sharingan from Naruto, and no bankai or arrancar release form. This is to be done so that if a fight happens it comes down to skill and wits and not just brute strength.

All attacks must have a name and description of how it's done. If you choose a power that alredy exsists then attacks of that power may be used. This is for only if you make an original attack.

**Power rules**

One Piece- If your power is from one piece you may only have either a devil fruit or haki but, you cannot have the 3rd level of haki

Naruto- You must be from a clan exsisting or original.

Soul Eater- No black blood or madness wavelength or death scythe.

Theese are some examples of how rules of powers go. If you have any questions about a certain power message me.

Im excepitng OC's. Here is the character sheet:

Name:

Where there from ( state, city, country etc... your choice):

Gender:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Appearance (hair,eyes,etc..):

Clothing:

Power (also where power is from)

Attack names:

Evil/Good:

Likes:

Dislikes:

If you have any questions message me also i may need to change wether your character is good or evil i will message you if i need to to make sure its ok with you. If there is a problem or misunderstanding with a power I will message you to clear things up. I wanna say thanks to all of you that send a character idea in and I will try to use alot if not all of them.

* * *

please review and send in oc ideas in pms instead of reviews


End file.
